The Magic of Time
by Deanna Saber
Summary: Following the war, Hermione left the Wizarding World after an encounter with Ron. She found a job at Royal Hope Hospital, and gains Martha as a friend. Read as Hermione joins Martha on her journey through time and space alongside the Doctor. R&R pls!


**The Magic of Time**

(HP/Doctor Who)

_Hermione/10th Doctor_

* * *

"Normal Speech."

"_Thoughts_"

"Spells"

* * *

Its been years since the Second Wizarding War and yet, the 21-year-old Hermione Granger was still running. Running as far as she could from her chaser. Gripping her wand tightly and pressing her other hand to the newly-formed bruise on her abdomen, ignoring the deep cut on her outer arm and on her forehead, she turned back to see his familiar silhouette running, or stumbling, towards her, which should have been difficult considering he drank three and a half bottles of firewhiskey, more than enough to topple a giant. The other half was lost when he got angry, and he sadly is still angry... "'Mione!" she heard his drunken yell. "Gerr back 'ere!"

"Get lost!" she yelled back. She barely managed to dodge a /immobulus/ before gaping at the red-haired man who sent it. "Fucking hell Ronald! You expect me to fucking _marry _you when you send petrifying spells after me! And after you smash a bottle half full of firewhiskey on my head! You really are a bloody idiot aren't you?"

"Well yeah..." came his slurred voice. "Who else would take a mudblood like you?"

Gasping in shock and eyes narrowing with anger, she quickly sent her own spell back at him. "Stupefy!" she shouted, before widening her eyes. "_Merlin, I just hexed one of my best friends..."_ she then promptly smacked her forehead. "_No." _she reminded herself. "_Ex-best friend. He tried to hex you and called you a mudblood on top of that!" _Shaking her head, she quickly concentrated on the home of the most trusted person she knew. She heard a groan just before she apperated herself to safety. Once she felt her feet touch the ground, she gave into the beckoning blackness that came from the blood loss.

* * *

Harry Potter was cooking for his wife Ginny Weasley, who was pregnant with their first child, when he heard a crash in his living room, followed by a scream from his love. He recently inherited Potter Manor and him and his wife were settled in nicely. Dropping the spatula, he grabbed his new wand (holly with a core of a phoenix feather) and ran into the room.

He immediately dropped the wand when he saw what the crash was. In front of him was Ginny trying to pull a very bloody and broken Hermione Granger off of a broken vase that used to hold lilies and roses, in memory of his late mother, and late maternal grandmother. "Hermione!" he yelled in shock, before he ran over and picked her up bridal-style. He laid her down on the table before charming the cooking equipment to make dinner by itself. He ran back into the room just in time to see Ginny send their owl, Exigentiam, somewhere. Raising his eyebrow at her, he quickly grabbed his wand back and performed minor healing and numbing charms on her.

"I sent Exigentiam to Luna and Neville. We need a healer." Ginny answered his unspoken question. He nodded, glad that Luna chose to be a Healer, and that Neville is a Herbology teacher. Their talents would definitely come in handy. He continued performing the charms until the fireplace turned green. Bobby, our house-elf hid Ginnys wand when we found out that she was pregnant, he didn't want Ginnys first-born to be born a squib. He didn't care about the other kids we may have, he just wants to ensure that there is a existing Potter and Black heir, so Ginny was unable to aid her husband in healing her long-term friend. Out of the fireplace, Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom stepped out. As soon as they saw the state Hermione was in, Neville immediately flooed back to his house to fetch Draco (they're surprisingly friends now) and some plants that could be used to help her through several potions. Luna sped next to her and performed several healing spells that the pair didn't know existed. Not before too long, Neville and Draco turned up with suitable ammo for the task needed. Neville had several plants and other ingredients that could heal either on their own, or in a potion. Draco had several potions, ranging from the Essense of Dittany and blood-replenishing potions, as well as a cauldron to make several more. They both quickly began to work on Hermione with Luna, while the poor couple stood behind, as they had nothing to do to help. Not after too long, the three had helped the muggle-born witch as much as they were able, which happened quite a bit. As soon as it was clear that the witch would live, the most unlikely person Harry expected to be concerned about the welfare of the muggle-born began to rage alongside his wife.

"What the fuck happened to her!" raged the Slytherin Prince himself.

"I think the question is _who_?" seethed Ginny. "Oh Ron's going to be so fucking _pissed_ when he finds out!"

"Oh, whoever did this is going to wish he was never born!" continued Draco.

"Or she." Neville timidly whispered.

Draco glared at the nervous Gryfindor before agreeing. "Or she."

"Didn't think you'd care Draco." Harry commented.

Draco moved his glare onto the Boy-Who-Lived before he simply replied. "She's a friend, she helped me more than you know."

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Even though you insulted her in her second year?"

"And broke your nose in third." sniggered the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.

He moved his glance to the red-haired witch. "I made many mistakes while at Hogwarts due to fear of what the Dark Lord would do to my family if I refused him and also out of fear from my father." He sighed. "Hermione helped me deal with it after the war and father was placed in Askaban."

Everyone shared a glance at that time, while Draco stared down at his shoes. Luckily, Hermione decided to awaken to break the semi-awkward silence that began to surround them.

"Urgh..." she groaned. "What the..." she began to say before she was forced to trail off, overwhelmed by the relieved and expectant gazes upon her by five extremely familiar people. "Urrrrrr... Hi?"

"HERMIONE!" was all she heard before she was engulfed in a sway of black and lime green (mostly black).

"Hey guys..." she moaned, then she smiled up at them, which was promptly wiped off her face with the next question.

"Who the fuck did that to you 'Mione?" demanded Ginny, sitting down next to her, the others following.. "Ohhhhhh, Ron's gonna be so pissed!"

Hermione started to wish she could sink into the table she was sitting on as she muttered the next words. "Somehow I think that Ronald won't give a damn about the injuries..."

A deadly silence befell on Potter Manor, before two men with stormy eyes stood up, anger emanating from the two, the others just sitting down in befuddlement and confusion.

"You're saying that Ron did this to you?!" hissed Harry.

"Oh he's going to wish he was never born the filthy blood traitor _bastard_!" continued Draco, before turning to Ginny. "No offence."

"None taken." Ginny reassured. It was at that moment Exigentiam decided to fly in. Ginny stormed over to the table with parchment and ink and quickly scribbled something on it before folding it into an envelope and giving it to Exigentiam. She was about to send it off before Hermione stopped her.

"Wait!" she said, before running to the best of her ability to the parchment table. She quickly wrote something down before she also gave it to Exigentiam. "Where are you sending your letter?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"To Mum." she replied.

Hermione nodded. "Exigentiam, take Ginnys letter to the burrow, and then send mine to St. Mungos."

Exigentiam then flew off and Hermione turned to see the questioning looks of her friends. "I quit my job as an Healer." she explained. " After Ronald-," she spat out the name with plenty of venom in her voice. "-I think I'm going to move to a place where he most likely won't find me. Muggle London."

The reaction was instantaneous. Draco and Ginny shot up and exclaimed "WHAT?!", Harry and Neville smiled reassuringly, and Luna had that dreamy look in her eyes and smiled as if she knew something no-one else would for a certain amount of time.

"Guys please understand, all I want is to leave with no chance that Ronald will find me! Please!" Hermione pleaded, especially to Draco and Ginny. After 10 minutes of pleading and an eventual exclamation of "HE CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!" from Hermione, with the aid of Harry, Luna and Neville, the two eventually let her go. Grateful, Hermione embraced her friends, before saying farewells, and kissing Ginny on the cheek, saying "Good luck with your baby." and that she would definitely visit when he/she's due. Before apperating off the Potter plains, she promised that she would visit as soon as she had settled down, and then told the men (and Ginny) to punch Ronald in the face, as she wouldn't be able to.

* * *

Hermione apperated herself to Gringotts and transferred all of her money into the British Muggle currency as well as 10,000 galleons of Ronalds, before quickly writing letters to various people, for example the Weasleys and the Patils, explaining that she was moving and most likely would not participate in Wizarding affairs for a long time, and that if they wanted explanations, for them to ask the Potters, Longbottoms or Malfoys.

As soon as she was able to, she apperated to Muggle London and purchased a single-bedroom flat. She quickly became settled down and she then admitted for a job at the Royal Hope Hospital. Needless to say, as her prior job was as a Healer, she was accepted with flying colours.

* * *

**_31st March 2007_**

Hermione Granger ran down Chancellor Street. "_Shit I'm late_" was all she thought before she ran into her co-worker and best friend who was on her phone. "Sorry Martha!" she yelled from behind her.

She heard a yell back as well as a laugh. "It's okay. 'Mione!"

She almost reached her destination before she ran into the side of yet another person. This time it was a man with brown hair sticking up in any direction with old, brown eyes. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit and red Converse's. "Oh damn it, sorry! This is the second time, Second Time I've ran into someone!" she raged to herself, before she noticed the look on the mans eyes. Amusement and something else she couldn't place. "Urrrrr, I'll go now. I need to get to work. Bye!" she then ran off again. This time she managed to get to the hospital without running into anyone else. She searched her pockets for the key to her locker. To her dismay, she couldn't find it. She cursed in her head. "_Damn, I was sure that I had it! Guess I have to use magic then._" She quickly whipped out her wand which she kept in a sheath she kept under a Notice-Me-Not charm and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora." she intoned. To her delight, she heard an audible click as the door unlocked itself. She quickly hid her wand before opening the locker and retrieving her things for the day, which included a white coat. "Ah!" she yelped as she shut the locker door. "Stupid static..." she grumbled before Martha walked in.

"Hey, Martha!" Hermione grinned at her friend. "Sorry for running into you earlier."

She waved it off. " It's okay. I know you. When you have your mind set to something, you're determined to see it though, even if it's getting to work quickly!"

"You should have seen me at school. Merlin, my two best friends were so annoyed at me when I tried to get them to revise for their exams." the brunette replied back, her good mood wavering at the thought of Ronald. "Lets go. M-God knows how much Mr. Stoker would be pissed at us if we're late." And with that the two friends departed. As Hermione left, she had only one thought. "_I hope something interesting happens soon, it's times like this I miss the Wizarding World!_"

* * *

**AN: Hey! Trial fanfic again! If people like this, I'll continue it! R&amp;R!**


End file.
